1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing timely display of the text of songs for use in Karaoke systems or the like, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for synchronizing text and visual information with audio playback.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of systems have the ability to illustrate the text of a song on a display device as music plays. A conventional display apparatus associated with a Karaoke system, for example, typically provides a display device that indicates the words of a song in accordance with recorded lyrics data. The lyrics data is recorded in the form of a predetermined phrase unit, the segmental position of which is adapted to change an indicated line of the words of a song to another line.
A problem with Karaoke systems is that they require expensive manual editing. Therefore, if a song is not commercially popular enough to warrant the expense of creating a text file of the words of the song, the text file of a desired song may not be available to the user. Further, Karaoke systems are typically not portable, and require large screens. In addition, the presentation of the lyrics is typically tailored to a specific display device. Thus, the words of one phrase may not be indicated on one line if lyrics data produced for use in a specific display device were used for another display device (e.g., another display device having a smaller screen).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,867 discloses a lyrics display apparatus wherein a display condition of the words of a song on a display device is gradually changed in accordance with a progression of a piece of music. The display condition of the lyrics is changed based on memorized production timing data of each of the song words in a predetermined amount at a predetermined time interval.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,740 provides a lyrics display apparatus that memorizes lyrics data including a first line-change code for defining a predetermined number of words to be indicated on one line and a second line-change code for defining a segmental position of the words indicated on the line.
Notwithstanding the advances in the art, a need still exists for an accurate and effective apparatus and method for synchronizing text or other visual information with the audio associated therewith. A further need exists for a display device that presents the words of a song synchronously with the audio version of the words, so the user can follow along.